memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Rescue Ezri
(Earth, New Zealand Penal Settlement) Both Typhuss and John are in regular clothes to visit Cole in his cell. Well, if its the two people who put me back in here again, so what do you guys want now? Cole says as he looks at them behind the force shield. What the hell does Lex Luthor want with you? asked Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Well we did some work together before I met your sister who I still love and would never hurt in my whole life, and he told me were an Omega particle is at and how to harness its energy Cole says as he looks at them. John walks up to the force shield. If we don't give you to him he'll kill my wife Ezri so tell us why does he need an Omega particle John says as he looks at Cole. Cole sits on the cot in his cell and looks at them. Well, I think he wants to use it on the Klingons, the nearest colony is Khitomer it was rebuilt after the Romulans trashed it years ago but that's just my guess Cole says as he looks at them. You know what the Omega molecule does, it destroys subspace and rendered warp travel impossible, tell me where the Omega molecule is Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Cole looks at his former brother in law. Typhuss he never told me where it is all he said was unleashing this on the Klingons they'll discover it was Starfleet they'll launch a counterstrike on the nearest Federation colony Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain, its time to go and I need to inform Starfleet Command of this says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir, if we don't have Cole with us Lex will kill Ezri and my unborn son John says as he looks at Typhuss. Lex is playing you, can't you see that and you can't trust Lex, if you turn over Cole to Lex what if he still kills Ezri and your son, I can't let Cole go he's too dangerous running free out there look I will get Ezri and your son back says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Starfleet Command, Admiral Janeway's office) Both Typhuss and John are in Janeway's office explaining what's happening. Kathryn, Lex Luthor has a Omega molecule and he is going to use it on the Klingons, they will think we did it and attack us and we don't know where they are we have to enact the Omega Directive right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Admiral he has Ezri as well John says as he looks at Admiral Janeway. And Lex wants us to give him Cole Turner or he will kill Ezri and their unborn son but I can't let that son of a bitch go, Cole's too dangerous to be running around free out there and I have five Klingon ships and the Intrepid ready to rescue Captain Dax right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Typhuss he said he'll kill her and her crew if he detects our ships we can't risk it we have to give him Cole John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then I will not use the Intrepid, I will be on one of the Klingon ships and I outrank you Captain, fine, I will do it, let's get Cole and give him to Lex says Typhuss as he looks at John. Gentlemen this isn't getting us nowhere John I understand how you feel but if Omega is in use we have to launch a strike team Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kathryn, I agree with you but we don't know where the Omega molecule is says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn.